


My Shooting Star

by Random_Lovers



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Lovers/pseuds/Random_Lovers
Summary: When everything seems hopeless, will one last wish change the life of Amy and Sonic? Life or Death Situation.....
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! I know I am supposed to be post for Cold-Hearted Rose today and I did. But I found a SonAmy fanfic I wrote a long time ago. I am really excited to share this with you!! This work was inspired by another fanfic called "Bleeding Love" by SonicxAmyFan4Life. Anyways don't forget to check out Cold-Hearted Rose, it is not finished but it will be. This story is completed.

(Amy)

Amy turned and walked over to her window and opened it. The cold breeze nearly froze her right in place, but she leaned out the window. She winced at the cold that hit her arms, causing a sharp pain at her wrists. She clutched her right wrist slightly, an attempt to ease the familiar yet excruciating pain. As the pain eased, she tried to lean out the window again. She smiled thoughtfully as a couple passed by, holding hands. She watched them as they smiled tear-jerking smiles as they hugged and passionately kissed each other. She smiled as she leaned on one palm and watched them. Oh, how she longed to be the one down there, with her loved one, holding hands and exchanging words of love. But she knew…that her wish would never come true…not with him.Amy pulled herself back inside and shut the window closed. She turned away from the window and looked up at her clock. It was a quarter til one. She should give Rouge a call…She picked up her cell phone from its charger, unplugged it and called Rouge. After a few seconds, a familiar voice was heard on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rouge! It's Amy!" Amy said, trying to be her usual cheerful self. A gasp was heard from the other side.

"Oh shoot!" Rouge hissed. "I'm so sorry Amy that I'm late! They had to keep me at work because something happened, but I will be there." Amy giggled slightly. Yes, she should've known better that Rouge would be later than at work. Rouge had opened her own jewelry store not far from her apartment. 

"Amy? You there, honey?"

Amy perked out of her dream cloud. "Sorry! Um, it's okay if you're a little late! I just finished making some cookies, so when you're done, get your tail over here so we can sit back and watch some movies!"

"Sounds like an AWESOME plan!" Rouge said happily. "It's been hell here today!" Amy laughed again.

"It's okay," she said. "Just get over here when you can!"

"Alright! See you soon!" Click! Amy sighed as she returned her phone to its charger. She had tried to be her usual cheerful self for years now. She had faked her smiles, hiding her real pain that she hid so well. She had tried to get rid of the pain inside of her, but she couldn't seem to get rid of it…no matter how many times she had tried, it never went away. The physical or emotional pain. 

"How long…will I be able to hide it?" Amy asked, looking down at her hand. Her sleeve slid down her forearm slightly, revealing a blood-stained bandage around her wrist. She sighed. I need to get clean ones…She told herself. She looked around her house. It was a tad bit messy. Kind of a good thing that Rouge's gonna be a bit late. She told herself as she started picking up the mess. It's a real mess in here! She walked over to the table and started to pick up her mess of laundry thrown everywhere and chocolate wrappers thrown on the floor. She threw the trash into the trashcan and threw her laundry into the laundry basket. Her eyes suddenly got caught by her wall of photos over by the couch. She walked over and placed her hands behind her back as she gazed at the photos. Sure, there weren't as many as before-as most of them before were posters of a certain blue hero-but there were quite a few of some of her friends. The many pictures were filled with the fondest of memories. There were quite many. One of them was after the battle of Eggman with the creature Chaos. Another was a group photo of the Sonic Team meeting the president. She smiled sadly at the happiest memories of her life. But one photo caught her attention right away. It was right in the middle of the photos. To her, this was her favorite photo. It was a picture of herself and Sonic when had almost gotten their first kiss at the beach.

Flashback…

"This is gonna be great!" A 12-year-old Amy said in awe as she gazed at the blue clear ocean. She turned to her friend, Rouge, who was beside her, and she squealed happily. Rouge smiled as well.

"Well, I understand why you are so excited," Rouge said as she glanced at the blue hedgehog across from them. "I still can't believe Sonic had decided to come along with us, since he is scared of water." The two girls laughed at each other as they began to walk to the picnic table to join the others. Amy felt so excited that she felt as if she'd explode with joy, but she kept herself under control.

'Just keep calm, girl! She told herself as she had to fake a smile of calmness. You don't want everyone to think you're a crazy little girl, do you?' They found their way to the cooler and grabbed themselves a beverage. Rouge took a long sip and sighed. She caught Rouge's gaze and looked at her, emerald met aqua green. "What is it?" she asked. Rouge shook her head as she took another sip of her soda.

"No, it's nothing."

Amy's eyes widened a bit. "No, tell me."

Rouge sighed. "Amy…why do you love Sonic so much?"

Amy froze at that question. She turned a deep red that caused her whole body to burn up. She looked away, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. How could she respond? She took a sip of her juice and cleared her throat.

"Well…I mean, Sonic…he's just…Sonic, there's nothing more to say." Amy stated, not sure of what to say right then and there. It was a short answer, but it was true. She loved everything about Sonic. His deep olive eyes that made her weak in the knees, his navy blue quills that seemed to be frozen like they were because of how fast he ran, his smile that made her want to cry, his love for freedom and to help people…there was a long never-ending list that words could not describe why she loved her blue hero.

Rouge's eyebrow rose slightly. "Amy-," she started to say, but was cut off by Amy's harsh tone.

"Rouge," she said sharply, but tried to speak kindly. "I don't want to hear another lecture about why I shouldn't love Sonic anymore…I get enough of those from Sonic himself." Rouge's eyes softened, a pang of guilt hitting her chest. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. 

"Amy, I didn't mean it like that I just…I hate seeing you hurt." Amy looked up at her best friend and tried her best to smile. 

"Thanks Rouge. But my choice is a personal decision and...It's not likely to change anytime soon…"

"But it's hurting you, so it's a personal problem to me too, Amy." Before Amy could speak, Sonic was inviting everyone in a game of volleyball. Everyone was running towards the volleyball court waiting for the game to commence. Amy would've joined her blue hero, but she held herself back. She turned and started to walk away.

"Amy!" Rouge called. "Where are you going?"

"I…want to take a walk…" Amy said softly as she walked towards the ocean, where she could take a peaceful walk. Where she couldn't see Sonic. She walked silently taking in the familiar scent of the sea. Amy looked at the ocean were the sun was starting to set. Amy's eyes widened at the sight. The crystal blue water was beautiful. It reflected the sun and a pair of dolphins were jumping out of the water, making some splash here and there.

"It's beautiful, huh?"

Amy's heart skipped a beat at that voice. She turned her head around to see none other than her hero. "S-Sonic?" Sonic smiled his trademark smile as he approached the pink hedgehog. He walked beside her and inhaled the strong sea air as he closed his eyes. Amy watched the ocean. Why isn't he running away? She asked herself. Why is he approaching me, standing beside me, like I'm a normal being?

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked, his gaze returning to her. "You aren't feeling well?"Amy took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell him that she had left because of him, but then again, she didn't want to lie to him either…

"I..." she began, her eyes returning to the ocean. "I… wanted to take a small walk and try to take in the view peacefully." She mentioned her eyes towards the ocean. "And I'm glad that I did. I've never seen such a sight."

Sonic nodded slightly as his gaze also returned to the sea. He chuckled slightly. "Me too. And I hate water." They both let out small laughs before returning to silence. Amy could hear her heart beating like drums in her ears, but she tried her best to ignore it. It was a rare occasion to stand next to a calm Sonic. She turned to him, curious.

"Why did you come here?"

"Rouge said you wanted to take a walk, so I just came to check and see if you were doing okay."

Amy smiled softly. "I am," she lied. "I just…have some things I have to deal with right now." Sonic's eyebrow quirked at Amy not being detailed in her problems. Usually if she had a problem she'd want him to sit down, shut up, and listen to what she had to say-even if she had to chain him to a chair and stuff his mouth with a sock. But…now she was being closed off and unusually calm and quiet.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Sonic asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because, you know, if you have something bothering you, you can talk to me." Amy felt his hand squeeze a bit, as if trying to squeeze some reassurance into her to know that he was there for her. She smiled at Sonic, reached up with a hand, and squeezed his own.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy said smiling

Sonic smiled again. Suddenly, Sonic moved from his place. Amy turned around to see if Sonic had left. To her surprise, he didn't walk away, he extended his hand towards her. He was standing behind her, or more, bowing before her. Her emerald eyes widened at the sight.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm.

Sonic looked up, but still remained in his bowing position, his hand extended out to her. "Come on I will show you something." Amy waited for a moment. She waited for him to withdraw his hand, straighten up, laugh and say 'Just kidding!' But to her surprise, he remained right where he was. Amy's eyes widened even more and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked down at her feet.

"But what about the others?" she replied.

Sonic smirked as he remained where he was. "Just take my hand." Amy's blush deepened but she eventually accepted his hand. He then pulled her gently and placed her close to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked surprised by the sudden movements. 

"Well I never said we'll be walking, did I?" Sonic replied still smirking.

"Neither did you say where we are going." Amy giggled. Sonic eventually carried her bridal style and sped away.

'He's never…acted like this before…so willingly…' Amy noted to herself.

"Amy? You okay?" Sonic asked concerned as he ran.

Amy shook her head, trying to hide the deep stain of red that flushed her cheeks. "I'm okay…" May as well take advantage of the situation of being this close… She held her breath as she placed her face closer to his chest. Once they arrived at where ever Sonic had brought them, Sonic placed her back on ground. Amy looked away from Sonic and took in all of her surroundings. They appeared to be on a large boulder and the ocean view was astonishing. It was getting a bit dark but it was still very amazing. Amy looked in awe while Sonic stared at the marveled girl. Sonic sat down at the edge and patted the space beside him, motioning her to sit with him. As the hedgehogs looked out to the distance, Sonic started a conservation.

"I know it's not much, but I really like this place a lot." Sonic said as he looked at Amy.

"Really?" Amy said still looking at the roaring waves. Even though she didn't look at Sonic, in the corner of her eye she could see him looking at her.

"Yeah, so I wanted to share this....with you." Sonic said.

Amy smiled softly, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. She couldn't help but looke at Sonic's olive green eyes. 'Sonic wanted to share this with ME? He could have shared this with anybody, but he chose ME.'Amy thought to herself. "Thank You Sonic." That was all Amy could say and stare into his eyes. They looked at each other lovingly as they slowly leaned closely. When their lips was a few centimetres away, a sudden flash had knocked both Sonic and Amy out of their world and their head snapped in the direction behind them. There stood the rest of the gang- Knuckles, Tails, who was holding a camera, and Rouge. All three were smirking mischievously to themselves at the two hedgehogs who were enjoying each others company.

"Did you come out here for a friendly walk," Knuckles started to ask. "Or for each other's company?" Both hedgehogs turned the same color of the echidna and stepped away from each other. Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"We were just watching the sunset." He said, matter-of-factly. "Nothing else than that." Knuckles let out a chuckle and turned to leave. Rouge quickly followed to catch up with the echidna but stopped and looked at the pair of hedgehogs. 

"If you ask me, looking at the sunset sounds rather romantic." Rouge then flew away. Sonic, clearly embarrassed, walked up to the twin-tailed kitsune and snatched the camera from his hands.

"Hey!" Tails cried as he tried to grab his camera back. "Give it back!"

"The only way you're going to get this back is in pieces!" Sonic said, his face still holding a tint of pink. Amy giggled slightly at Sonic's behavior. Back to the ol' Sonic, she noted. It was an awesome time while it lasted…

Sonic eventually stomped off with the camera, leaving a whining Tails. Amy laughed as she gave Tails a pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He'll only destroy the picture. You know Sonic better than to smash your things." A smirk appeared on Tails' lips as he turned to Amy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. Before Amy could respond, he ran down the boulder and went away with the others. Confused, Amy turned the photo and gasped at the sight. It the picture that he had just taken! But didn't Sonic…? She asked herself. A dawn of realization spread across her face as she realized what Tails' had done. As soon as he had was done taking the picture, it printed it out and he hid it in his pocket. Amy looked at the photo and felt her heart skip a beat. She had almost kissed her hero....

End of Flashback…

Amy wiped the tears away as her fingers gently traced the picture. That picture was taken four years ago and yet, that evening was clear as crystal to her. That was one of the most important days of her life, and she wouldn't soon forget it. But at the same time… 'Did he forget? She asked herself. Did he forget that day that I actually got to see his other side? It seemed so real…but ever since that day…he had avoided her. He hadn't even talked to her unless they just happened to run into each other and he had to, but even then, he would wave and run away as fast as he could. Seems like that's all he was ever good for her. Kept hurting her, kept making her…

Miserable....

She looked down at her hands, then at her wrists. What had happened to her? Where did it all go wrong? When did she turn into a masochist, thinking it would make everything go away?

Knock! Knock!

"Hey girl! You in there?"

Amy gasped as she slid her sleeves back over her hands and dried her tears away. "Coming!" she called as she tried to straighten things up one last time before she approached her door. She pushed her quills back over her shoulder and opened the door, to see Rouge standing there, smiling, with her hands behind her back.

"Hey girl!" Her smile faded as she leaned in towards Amy's face. "Hey, have you been crying?"

Amy shook her head, trying her best to smile. "I just got my finger slammed into a drawer." Rouge kept her skeptical look, but her smile reappeared as she kept hiding whatever it was behind her back, making Amy's eyes widened, filling with curiosity. "What's that?" She asked as she tried to sneak behind Rouge to see what she was hiding. Rouge turned in whatever direction Amy was trying to sneak into, not wanting to show her.

"Nu-uh!" Rouge said, smiling as Amy playfully tried to grab Rouge's hands.

"Come on!" Amy whined. "Show me! You can't just waltz in here and hide whatever you want in my apartment! Show me what's behind your back!"

"No way!" Rouge cried.

After a few minutes of trying to get Rouge to show what was behind her back, Amy stepped back and threw her arm out to her side, her Piko Piko hammer appearing in her hand in a puff of smoke. Rouge's eyes widened as she held up her hands, like a shield to protect herself.

"Calm down Amy!" Rouge cried as she tried to shield herself.

Amy gasped as Rouge finally showed her her hands. Rouge had a sparkling silver ring on her ring finger on her left hand with a single diamond in the center. Amy squealed happily and started screaming.

"KNUCKLES FINALLY PROPOSED?!" she screamed as she grabbed Rouge's hands. 

Rouge nodded excitingly. "YES HE DID!" The two girls started jumping up and down, screaming crazily at the exciting news of Rouge's engagement. After about half of an hour of screaming, the old neighbor from across the hall of Amy's apartment complained and the girls finally settled down. They sat on the couch with ice cream and popcorn covered in M&M's and started watching their favorite movie: Ever After. Rouge sighed as she kept admiring her ring. "I still can't believe he proposed."

Amy nodded as she popped an M&M into her mouth. "Me neither! I thought it'd be another few decades before he'd finally got the courage to get you a ring!"

Rouge blushed a bit. "Actually, that's why I was so late…" Amy's eyes widened as Rouge started to tell her story. "Well, he came into my shop and I was very curious. I mean, of course we were going out so I was curious why he'd be shopping in my shop. So I asked him why he was there, and he just said he was just looking. I asked why, he said because he was a treasure protector and he just wanted to look around. Curious, I was showing him around to some of the more important gems and then…" Rouge faded. Amy leaned in.

"Then WHAT?!"

"He asked me which one I thought was the most beautiful…" Rouge said, smiling thoughtfully as she held out her hand. "So I showed him this ring. So he said he'd buy it. I asked why he was buying it and he just ignored me. So, I sold it to him and he got on his one knee and he…" Rouge squealed happily. "He proposed to me right in front of the whole shop!"

Amy giggled and applauded Rouge. "I'm so happy for you Rouge! About bloody time too!" The two girls laughed. Amy smiled.

"Can I see your ring?" Rouge held out her hand and Amy looked at it curiously. She then turned her hand over, holding Rouge's finger to look carefully at the diamond. It truly was beautiful…Rouge was indeed a lucky girl today…

"Amy?"

Amy looked up. "Hm?"

Rouge's eyes were filled with horror as she looked past Amy and her own hand…and looked at Amy's wrist, the sleeve barely covering it. Amy gasped as she attempted to pull her sleeve down over her wrist, but a hand snatched hers before she could. Amy knew it was Rouge, but she was so full of guilt she couldn't look at Rouge. She looked away, her eyes fixed on nothing.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2!! :)

"Amy?" Rouge's voice came, soft and filled with sadness. "How long…how long have you been…?" Her voice trailed off. She couldn't even say the word 'cutting'. She couldn't even say the word 'c'. She couldn't believe it-her best friend…was a cutter.

"It just hurts so much " Amy said softly. Rouge's eyes narrowed.

"You can't keep bleeding without re-opening the wound, Amy." Her hand clutched around the hedgehog's wrist. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?! Why are you trying to live life alone?! Don't you know that you have friends here who love and care about you?!" Amy winced. Not because of Rouge's hard grip around her wrist, but her very words. Amy felt tears swell in her eyes, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. She had been found out. Of almost two years of holding it back, hiding it, and pretending to be herself…she had been dying.

"Rouge…you wouldn't understand…"

"What wouldn't I understand?!" Rouge screamed. "That my best friend hates herself because of some stupid hedgehog who isn't even worth someone like you?!" Amy bit her tongue. She didn't want to argue with Rouge. How could Rouge possibly understand…? "He doesn't deserve you, Amy!" Rouge cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "There are thousands of other guys out there who will love you, care for you, and do whatever they can to show that they love you with everything that they have! Why are you trying to live life alone, when you have all of us here to support you and love you?! Why?!"

"I don't know!" Rouge was silent. She was obviously trying to say something. Amy turned her head back, but her eyes were cold, almost lifeless. "My heart..it keeps coming back for him…no matter what I try to do. This pain hurts so much, Rouge. Ever since that day at the beach, he has barely spoken to me." Tears began to flow from Amy's eyes as she shut her eyes, trying to stop them from flowing. "No matter what I do, the pain won't go away! I close my eyes, and he's there…smiling at me, holding out his hand…but when I open them, he runs away and he's gone…" Amy's hand gently reached up and touched her heart. "I feel like my heart is bleeding.... Rouge." Rouge reached up and wrapped her arms around her young friend and pulled her into a hug. 

"Let him go, Amy." Amy shook her head.

"I can't Rouge…I can't…" Rouge nodded as she started to stroke her young friend's quills, an attempt to soothe her. 

"Amy…if you let this thing eat you alive and you continue to cut…there will be no way out except death…do you truly want that? To die?" Amy was silent.

"To leave all of us who care about you behind? To suffer? To have the last memory of Amy Rose who died of a broken heart?" Rouge tightened her grip on Amy. "None of us want that. Not even the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog…" Amy nodded slightly, her tears still continuing to fall freely. Rouge pulled away from her friend, smiling warmly, and wiped her tears away. "I love you, Amy. Knuckles loves you. Shadow loves you. Cream loves you. Tails loves you. Vanilla loves you. We all love you. Even Sonic loves you. Sure, maybe not in the way you want him to, but he cares about you very much Amy. But you need to start over, Amy. You need to start a new life." Amy nodded slightly, it all sinking in. She had been focused her whole life around Sonic that she had been missing out on everything else. Her friends, who loved her so deeply, and her life that was waiting ahead of her. All she had to do was reach out and run after it. She pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Rouge…I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Rouge shook her head. "No, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed someone the most." Her smile returned. "But I really think that you need to start a new life without Sonic. You decide what you want to do-I'll be here to help you with whatever decision you make, okay?" Amy nodded. But inside, Rouge knew…she knew that Amy would never fall out of love with Sonic. No matter what had happened, she would always love Sonic. And that was not likely to change either. Rouge knew Amy and how loyal she was-there was no way that Amy would ever let go of Sonic. But then again…who knows? Amy looked up at Rouge and she smiled. Rouge almost gasped at the sight. It was not a fake smile that Amy had displayed for the longest time, but her genuine smile was back. Rouge smiled and hugged Amy one last time. 

(Later)

After Rouge had left, Amy was alone thinking about what Rouge had said earlier. Part of Amy told her to go with Sonic and try to be with him. But another part of her wanted to take Rouge's advice.

'I don't love him anymore.  
Then why are you still clinging onto him?  
I'm not. In fact, I feel a lot better now. I'm glad that I'm moving on from all of this. That this whole thing is over.  
But you still love him.  
I-I don't!  
You do. You're still in love with him.'

Amy shook her head slightly. "I am not! I'm glad that I'm moving on and starting over! Her eyes then stumbled upon the one framed picture of her and Sonic. She gently picked it up and looked at it. Her smile appeared on her lips as she gently traced her fingers over Sonic's face. He looked so authentically at peace with himself as he held her in his arms. She felt a bit of blush creep onto her cheeks.

You still love him.  
I know…but it hurts too much…  
Try talking to him.  
A-absolutely not! I told myself that I was only going to give him my friendship and leave his life! That's it! Besides…it'd hurt too much.  
If it hurts then you're not over him yet. Amy froze at that.  
Go talk to him. You won't know unless you know for sure. I mean, at least consider his feelings. Talk to him, say what you need to say and then there'll be no hard feelings. Do it for your sake, if anything.

Amy looked down at the photo again. Half of her wanted to hold it to her chest and cry her out eyes, but the other half of her wanted to smash the photo into the ground and grind it into powder. Just the same…half of her wanted to love him, half of her wanted to hate him. Instead of doing much of anything, she carried the picture with her and she walked out to her balcony.  
It was freezing, just as it was earlier that day, but she stood out in the gentle falling snow anyway. She leaned against the railing, the picture still dangling in her hand. She looked below her, a couple gently kissing by the train station. She smiled. 'I'll be there one day…' she thought. She raised the photo to her eyes and looked at it carefully. Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she looked up at the moon, which peeked behind the clouds…just like it did on that night. Smiling down on her, the moon's light shone on her, as if God was smiling down on His daughter. Her heart swelled up as she opened her mouth slightly, and began to hum a sad tone to herself... Amy thought for a mere moment before continuing. As true was it was, all of her friends had told her that Sonic was not a good person for her, that he'd only hurt her and abandon her. As much as they were right, they were also wrong. Sonic had filled a spot in her hear that no one would ever be able to take away. Even though her friends did what they did out of love and concern, they wouldn't understand…how Sonic completed her. Amy felt tears already streaming down her cheeks as she clutched the picture of Sonic close to her heart. She wanted to stop crying, but she couldn't contain herself.

Little did Amy know, that a familiar blue hedgehog stood on a building top a few buildings away from her apartment. His olive eyes widened at the sound of this hedgehog's sobs. A pang of guilt hit his chest as he watched her precious tears fall from her eyes.

(Sonic)

'I did this to you,' he admitted to himself. 'I keep causing you pain'…He leaned closer, as if to make her notice him. Amy looked down at the scars on her wrists, which were cleaned and unhidden now. She sobbed at the slashes at her skin that she had made herself, over pain that she felt she could never survive. She let out another sob before looking at the picture once again. She grasped the pain in her chest, but her eye caught her scars on her wrists. She fell onto her knees, and covered her eyes, sobbing as the tears flowed out. It was true. No matter what she had done to get rid of the pain, emotionally or physically, the truth was there, pointing at her blank in the face… She was, is, and always will be in love with Sonic the Hedgehog. And there was nothing she could do about it. She clutched the framed photo close to her, almost to the point of shattering it. She sobbed loud and hard for a few minutes, trying to let it out.

"It hurts so much!" Amy yelled.

"I know it does." Amy's head snapped up. Her heart had stopped. She turned her head slowly, her eyes widening at the person standing before her, crouched in front of her, his eyes showing nothing but pure sadness and regret. Amy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Sonic gently reached out to Amy's wrist, wrapped his hand around it, and gently pulled it towards him. Amy pulled her wrist out of his grasp, appalled by his sudden behavior.

"Why…why are you…?" Amy tried to say, trying not to break down again.

"Here?" Sonic completed her sentence. He looked into Amy's eyes, which were trembling with fear, sadness, and anxiousness. He looked down at Amy's wrists, which were covered in several horrible slashes of scars-old and new. He felt guilt hit his chest like a bolt of lightning. 'She had been hurting herself…for a long time…' He thought remorsefully as his eyes returned to Amy's, who were staring at him. He still had to answer her question. He looked down at his feet. "I have something…I have to tell you…" he admitted. "And…you're not going to believe me, and you may even be angry at me but…I'm willing to take that risk, if you're willing to listen to what I have to say." He looked back up when he did not hear Amy's response. But she was gone. He looked around, but then saw that she had walked back inside her apartment. He stood to his feet and hurried after her.

"Amy, let me explain myself-," he started. Amy spun around, fury lit in her eyes like hellfire. 

"NO!" Amy screamed, causing the blue hedgehog to leap back in shock. "YOU need to listen to ME! Do you know what you've done to me?! Do you know what I've been through these past couple of years?! Do you know what your rejection has done to me?!" Amy held up her scarred wrists. "THIS is what you've done to me! You, Sonic, have been KILLING me!" Sonic's eyes widened in bewilderment as Amy continued to scream at him, but he continued to listen. 

'She'll understand soon…let her get everything out now…'he told himself. Her eyes now puffed red from screaming and crying so hard. But it angered her more that Sonic made no move to say anything or to stop her.

"That day we almost kissed! You led me to believe, that maybe-just maybe- that you had the same feelings for me that I held for you! And I kept waiting since that day, that you'd show me that side of you! That side of you NO ONE else was ever able to see! But what did you do?!" Sonic was silent. "You ABANDONED me!" Amy continued to scream, now only a few feet away from the hedgehog. "You didn't even SPEAK to me since that day! I waited, thinking you were shy and you needed your space, but NO YOU CASED ME SO MUCH PAIN, SONIC!" She clutched her shirt, as if trying to clutch her heart, that was hurting so badly right now. It was that pain again… "And I wanted it to just go away! But it wouldn't go away! No matter how many times I cut myself and made myself bleed, the pain wouldn't go away and leave me alone! And it hurts even now because I was so in love with you that the pain INCREASED! And you can leave here tonight with a clear conscience because I'll never be more than a MERE annoyance you put up with! I'm sure that you don't even care that I'm in pain! Even as much as I love you, you still HATE me!" Amy panted long and hard before collapsing to her knees, everything taken completely out of her. She clutched her beating chest, almost as if to try and slow it down. Everything she had been longing to say, for all of these years, was finally out. She looked up at Sonic, who was standing there. She named every emotion that passed through his eyes. Shock, guilt, shame and…what? Understanding? Care? What? Sonic crouched in front of Amy, who immediately tried to back away, but Sonic's hand caught her hand. He leaned in close to her, trying to catch her eyes. But her eyes kept avoiding him, afraid if she had looked at him, she'd start to hit him. But Sonic reached up with his other hand, cupped Amy's face and gently forced her to look into his eyes.

"Ames," he started. "You have to know what happened these past couple of years." He sighed, almost as if this was going to be the biggest thing he had ever done. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "… I found out something. Dr. Eggman was watching us that day we were together. He was watching us dancing and he found out my number one weakness…and he was going to use that against me to destroy me." Amy wanted to push him away, call him a liar, throw his gift in his hands and throw him out the door but…she forced herself to stay and listen to what Sonic had to say. It was the least she could do since she had basically screamed in his face… She watched him as he kept sighing, looking around the room, and avoiding her eyes. This must be…something important. Amy told herself. He's struggling with himself… She felt Sonic clutch her hand harder as he continued, his voice sounding shaky, almost hard to get out.

"He…he captured me…and he told me he was going to end you. He told me that…he was going to kill you right in front of me…slaughter you in the worst possible way… He said he had his robots on standby outside of your apartment and all he had to do was say the word…he was going to kill the person I loved the most, right in front of my eyes…" Amy felt her heart literally freeze as Sonic stopped to catch his breath. His eyes were looking down at her scarred wrists as he, through a shaky breath, tried to speak again. "I begged him…I fell at his feet and I begged him to keep you out of this. I told him that he could torture me as long as he liked, he could even kill me but to leave you alone! He said that it wasn't enough, that I'd never know true pain so…he ordered his robots to attack so I…I…" Sonic closed his eyes and turned his head away in shame. Amy leaned in and raised a hand to touch his face. Sonic's eyes opened and widened at Amy's gentle touch. His eyes turned to hers and her eyes told him three small words.

"Please tell me." Sonic turned his head back, but his eyes avoided her.

"I leaped on him and started choking him…I didn't even know I was choking him…I was just filled with such rage, such anger and I didn't even know he was dead until I was wiping the blood off of my hands…" Sonic buried his hands in utter shame. "I killed him! I didn't mean to, but I killed him like an animal…like a beast…" He looked down at his hands, almost as if looking into his soul. "Like the monster I am…" Amy's eyes widened as Sonic's hands balled themselves into tight fists. "So…I destroyed everything Eggman left behind…his robots, plans, hideouts… everything. I handed everything over to the government, telling them what had happened, but I left the part about me killing Eggman out…but I knew…that if I still had enemies like Dr. Eggman…they would pursue and kill you to get to me…and I…couldn't let that happen…so I tried my best to ignore you, stay away from you, and act like myself even though…it killed me to walk away." Amy was frozen as Sonic continued. "But I know…that as long as I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, world famous hero…I will always have enemies. I will always have people trying to end me, and those who are precious to me…" Sonic's hand clutched Amy's again. "And I…cannot allow that to happen…not after what happened with Eggman…" Amy's eyes widened. She had just realized the flood of tears that were running down her cheeks. She let out a sob before she covered her face in her hands and started to weep. All this time… Sonic was just trying to protect me…because he loved me…ME! And what did I do? I threw it back in his face and made him hurt! He was in pain and hurting himself just as much as me! Amy felt Sonic's hand on her shoulder and she jerked away. It's not me him who doesn't deserve him…she told herself as she continued to weep and shake violently, her insides falling apart.

"I…I don't deserve to even be around you," she whispered through her tears. "I…I don't deserve your love…I don't deserve you…" She couldn't finish. She broke down. Sonic's hand touched her shoulder again, but she didn't jerk away this time. He gently pulled her into an embrace. As soon as Amy hit his chest, she began to scream into his chest. She started to hit him, scream and weep…but he let her. He kept her close to him as she let all of her feelings of rejection, loneliness, rage, bitterness, hate and love out. He kept her close to his chest, next to his heart…that belonged to her from the very start. After some time, Amy pulled away and tried to wipe her tears away, but they kept returning. Sonic reached up and gently wiped her tears away. She slammed herself into Sonic's chest and started crying all over again. She buried her face into his fur and held onto him, tight. So tight he was sure she was never going to let go. He looked down at her as she took in a deep breath.

"Sonic…"

"Hm?" he asked.

"…I don't deserve you…" Sonic held Amy close to him, trying to keep her as close to his heart as much as he could. 

"It's me who doesn't deserve you Amy…" he said as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm the idiot here who kept pushing you away all of these years…" Amy sniffed as she looked up into his olive eyes that she loved so much. They were filled with compassion, kindness and love. He loved her. He had truly loved her. He could've chosen any girl in the entire world. He could've even had the Princess Sally herself if he wanted to. But he chose her. A mere tarot card reading, pink-furred, fangirl. Amy was overwhelmed by flattery that she buried her face into his chest…

"I'm sorry…" she said through tears. "I am so…so sorry…that I've done this to you…to myself…to everyone around me…" Sonic pulled her away from him, looking into the emerald eyes he had loved so much.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I've already forgiven you. Amy…I love you." Those three words made Amy almost faint. She held her head as black started to cloud her vision. A sudden pain grabbed her chest. She clutched her chest as fire seemed to be lit across her heart. She let out a cry in pain as she fell forward. "A-Amy!" Sonic cried as he caught Amy in his arms. Amy forced her eyes open as she looked up at Sonic, who was looking down at her, shouting loudly. She couldn't hear him though, she had already lost consciousness.


	3. Lifeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3!! :)

(A few hours later)

Sonic had been pacing for hours now. He had been waiting outside of Amy's hospital room since they had rushed her from the ER. He nervously bit his already-bruised lip and kept pacing back and forth. Why did she faint like that? He asked himself for the ten thousandth time. Was it something I said? All I said was 'I love you'-that shouldn't have been enough to make her faint like that…

"Sonic, you're bleeding." Sonic looked up out of his dream cloud, seeing Tails and Cream sitting on the bench. Tails had his hands folded in his lap, but his eyes did not deceive Sonic. He was just as worried as Sonic, but to Sonic, not nearly as close. Amy was like a big sister to Tails and to Cream, so they came as soon as they heard that Amy had gone to the ER.

"What?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Your lip…" Tails said, pointing to the corner of his own lip to show Sonic where Sonic was bleeding. Sonic touched his lower lip and withdrew his hand and saw the red life substance there. He sighed."Sorry." But he continued to bite on his lip and pace back and forth. He had been pacing for hours and there still had been no news about Amy. His heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes were filled with worry.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" a loud screech came from the end of the hallway, causing all heads to turn and look down the hall in the direction of the screech.

"Ma'am, please lower your voice!" a male doctor said. "Remember you're in a hospital!"

"Rouge-," Knuckles' voice. "Calm down!"

"NOT UNTIL I SEE HER!" And there Rouge came-around the corner, stomping towards Amy's door. Knuckles followed after her and tried to stop her, but she continued to stomp towards Amy's door. Her eyes widened when she saw Sonic standing there, then narrowed in anger. She charged at Sonic at her fullest speed and grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?! COME TO ADD MORE TO HER PAIN?!"

Sonic slowly shook his head. "No…I'm here…because I was with her when she fainted."

Rouge's eyes flashed with fire. "SO IT'S YOUR FAULT?! AGAIN?!" Before Sonic could speak, Rouge struck her hand across his face, leaving a large red hand-print on his cheek.

"Rouge!" Knuckles cried, trying to settle the angered bat down. She smacked her fiance's hand away and glared back at the blue hedgehog. 

"YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT THAT GIRL! AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE?! YOU THINK THAT BY COMING HERE WILL FIX ANYTHING?!" Silence filled the air as Rouge finished her scream rant. She panted a bit, trying to get some air into her system before she exploded. Sonic's head remained tilted to where Rouge had struck him. His fingers gently reached up to his cheek, an attempt to soothe the sudden hit. He was silent for a moment before looking up at her to speak.

"I don't deserve Amy Rose…" he said quietly.

"Duh!" Rouge cried as she slammed his body against the wall again. "Well thank you for the blinding flash of the obvious! You just NOW thought of that, you stupid idiot!"

"No…" Sonic said, lowering his head in shame. "I've known it for a long time now…that I was the one who didn't deserve someone like Amy…I brought her nothing but pain and misery…and her love for me only made it worse…she's better off with another man than with someone like me but…" Rouge's eyes widened as she heard the seriousness in his tone and the new realization dawning in his olive eyes.

"I'm….I'm too selfish for that," he admitted, even to himself. "As much as I hid my true feelings away from her…I was hurting myself just as bad as she was… and if she went with another man…I wouldn't be able to stand it." His eyes widened as he spoke these very words. "I love her too much to just hand her over to another man! I'd DIE if I had to be the one to give her away instead of take her for myself!" Silence filled the air again as Sonic shouted those words. Rouge, filled with shock, released the hedgehog and backed away, her eyes filled with shock, but also a hint of disbelief.

"You…love Amy?"

Sonic nodded. "…more than anyone or anything on this whole planet…" he said aloud, no longer afraid of who heard him say it. "And I'd be damned if she were to go with someone else…" Rouge's aqua eyes filled with tears. She never thought, in her whole life, that Sonic the Hedgehog would actually admit that he had fallen in love with her best friend. She stood there for a moment in awe. She wasn't the only one in awe. Knuckles and Tails stood there, completely eye-wided and their jaws hanging a foot long from their mouths. Cream's eyes were filled with tears at Sonic's confession. Sonic sighed as he rubbed his arm. "I know that I've been a real piece of work…and that you guys don't really agree with me being with Amy…because of the way I've treated her in the past but…" Sonic's eyes grew dead serious as he spoke. "But I'm certain now more than ever that Amy is the most important person in my life." Sonic placed his hand on his chest. "Amy has become the very air that I breathe, she's become a part of my very soul." His eyes narrowed. "And I'm not about to let go of her just yet."

A doctor suddenly approached the gang, a clip board in his hand. "Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at the doctor, hope in his eyes. He grabbed the doctor's sleeve and yanked him down to his level. "Is she okay? Is she awake? Is she going to be okay? What happened?!" Sonic demanded into the doctor.

The doctor got out of Sonic's grip and straightened his glasses and his shirt. "Mr. Sonic, I'd like to speak to you…in private."

Sonic's eyes widened in fear. "Why in private?" He asked, his temper rising. "We are all friends here, so you can-,"

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Sonic, please follow me." Sonic gave up, gave a small wave to his four friends and followed the doctor down the hallway. They turned a corner and the doctor faced Sonic, his clipboard fell to his side, a melancholy look in the doctor's eyes. Sonic felt worry grab his chest as he waited for the doctor to speak.

"Come on!" Sonic bugged him. "Tell me! Is she gonna be okay?"

"Mr. Sonic…" the doctor began, not sure of what to say. "Ms. Amy's recent…masochist incidents have caused her to get a serious infection that has reached her heart. Her heart is…is bleeding internally. There isn't much of a chance she'll survive through the night, even if we performed the surgery." Sonic's heart had stopped, his blood frozen. His world around him faded away to darkness as he clutched his chest, the pain doubling. He knelt over, holding his chest. He tried to breathe, but could not. His air was leaving him…his Amy was dying. Sonic began to pant for breath.

"Amy's not gonna die…" he panted through breaths. "She's gonna…be okay…tell me that you're joking…that you're lying…tell me that it's a mistake…tell me you're lying…" He looked up at the doctor, whose face seemed disagreeable. That angered Sonic right away. Sonic reached up to the doctor and yanked on the collar of his shirt, yanking the doctor towards his face, so he could see the anger in Sonic's eyes.

"Tell me you're lying…" Sonic said, his tone low and dangerous. The doctor was frightened, but silent.

"TELL ME NOW!" Sonic screamed at the doctor, shaking him violently. "TELL ME SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" Sonic suddenly released the doctor and fell against the opposite wall, clutching his chest. Was this the pain, he asked himself as the pain in his chest only got worse. Is this the pain Amy was feeling every time I ran away from her? Tears began to swell in Sonic's eyes as his chest only ached more. Is this what she felt? This aching, excruciating, pain?! He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the doctor, who only smiled sadly, but softly, at him.

"Would you like to go see her?" Sonic could only nod as he followed the doctor back to the end of the hallway, where the others looked at him. Knuckles made a step forward to speak, but Sonic held up the palm of his hand. He couldn't tell Knuckles what the doctor had said, even though the whole hospital may have heard him. He followed the doctor into Amy's room and shut the door behind him. He gasped as he saw Amy lying there on the hospital cot. Her once beautiful glistening rose quills were now a dull, faded petal color. Her skin was sickly pale that made him sick to his stomach. But her eyes had scared him the most. Her sparkling, beautiful emerald eyes were now a dead, lifeless jade. She laid there on the cot, and she smiled softly.

"Hey there." She whispered softly, weakly extending a hand towards him. Sonic quickly rushed to her side to take her hand in his.

"I'll be back soon," the doctor said as he excused himself from the room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't turn to watch him leave. His eyes were fixed on the hedgehog he loved, laying here in front of him, her hand in his…dying before his very eyes. The one person he vowed to protect, the one person he had come to care for so deeply…was leaving him. He held her hand to his face, slightly shocking at how cold it was. It was like ice.

"You're so cold…" Sonic noted as he took her hand in both of his and breathed his warm breath onto her hands and rubbed it in between his hands.

Amy only smiled at him, causing his heart to sink.

"I don't feel anything…" she said, smiling. "I haven't felt anything in a long time." she said, her eyes leaving his and as she gazed at the ceiling tiles above her. "And it feels kinda nice. Not feeling any more pain." Sonic cringed slightly. Her nervous system is failing…she's going in to shock very soon… He told himself, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. There was no way he was going to cry on Amy, and let her leave this world with a sad heart.

"Sonic?…" Amy asked quietly.

His eyes turned back to her, and his smile still lingered on her lips. "Yes, Amy?"

"Can you do a favor?" Sonic nodded. He was willing to do anything for her. He watched Amy as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I want you…to sleep in my arms." She weakly patted the space beside her, smiling. Sonic's eyes widened at Amy's simple, perhaps last, request. 

"Of course I will." He reluctantly pulled himself out of his chair and laid down next to Amy. She reached up and pulled his head down to rest on her neck, right above her chest. He blushed at how awkward the position was, but he felt comfortable right away. He felt his body melt against her petite form. He savored the feel of his body next to hers. He had never felt so right to be here…laying in her arms, so vulnerable. He relaxed as Amy's hand started to stroke through his quills, causing him to shudder slightly. "Amy, you'll get out of this hospital before you know it and…and we'll go on and live life together." Sonic said, smiling sadly as tears sprung in his eyes. Amy just smiled at the thought. 'I'm not going to cry,' Sonic told himself. 'I refuse to cry…'

"Sonic…I love you." Sonic's heart skipped a beat as Amy said those four tiny words. He leaned up, looking down at the girl.

"You…what?" He asked. He had to hear her say it again. Even if it was only once, he had to hear it. She smiled weakly, her eyes slightly sparkling back to life.

"I love you, Sonic." Sonic buried his face into her chest and started to let the tears out. His heart ached with misery and already-settling loneliness in his heart. The pain in his chest felt as if it were expanding and soon to explode. He wept into her neck, his hands snaking around her form and held her close to him. He breathed in her sweet scent of lavender and roses and continued to let out his sobs of loneliness and regret. He heard Amy started to hum. He buried himself into the crook of her neck, listening to her sweet sound echo into his ears. If she wanted him to fall asleep in his arms as her last request that would be exactly what he'd do…but, it would it be hard as hell. Amy continued to hum, as weak as she was, she stroked her hand through his quills and kept humming. She inhaled slightly, pushing aside tears. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

It was almost as if Sonic had been hypnotized by Amy because he had already fallen asleep in Amy's arms. He knew, that no matter what happened when he had awoken in the morning…that she loved him. And he loved her. And that's all that would matter in this world…even if Amy was no longer a part of it.


	4. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4!! :) This is a very short chapter but with a great ending!!

(Amy)

As I finished the song, I could feel heart feel warmer and it seemed alive. My tears were rolling down my cheeks, and it felt good. It felt good to know they were my last tears. But they were tears of happiness. I looked down to see my love sleeping soundly as I stroked his quills. He slept in my arms, just as he promised. Just thinking about him in my arms made my heart feel even warmer. "It's kinda nice. Not to feel anymore pain" the words that she had said earlier to Sonic were the truth. But I was only talking about physical pain. I could still feel emotional pain squirming inside of me. That is until Sonic came, I could feel my heart a bit alive and awake at the sound of his voice. His voice that sounded like he cared and full of worry. Sonic had told me that I was going home with him. All though he said those sweet words that were trying to calm me, I could still see his eyes full of fear and worry. He tried to hide away his tears but a hint of a lump that was stuck in his throat was very obvious. He knew what was coming and so did I.

(Sonic)

It was dark and cold. I couldn't see a thing in this darkness. "Where am I?" I said to myself. It was darker than midnight, and it was very quiet. It was the kind of quiet that makes you feel like you're alone. Loneliness, was my biggest fear. "Hello! Anybody here? Please somebody help me!" I yelled at the darkness. My mind shot an image of a very weak and pale, pink hedgehog laying on a hospital bed, "Amy! Where you Amy! I need to go to Amy! She needs me!" I yelled with all might. Somebody has to hear me. I wanted to run away from here to go to my Amy. But with this darkness I couldn't go anywhere. I threw myself on the cold floor and placed my hands on my face and started sobbing. I failed Amy when she needed me the most. "I am so sorry Amy!" I cried. A very cold breeze filled the air and I shivered. Then a light was casted in front of me. I lifted my face and my eyes struggled to see the sudden light. I squinted to see what was trough light. A rose a was at the center hovering over at what it looked like a pedestal. It was looked like it was a very delicate glass rose. I reached out grab it but as soon as I did a WHOOSH sound was coming behind me. I turned around and saw some type of rock coming towards me. It sounded like it was saying something. It was coming faster and faster until the voice sounded much clearer. 

"A chance" the voice repeated. 'A Chance?' I thought. Then I looked up and I saw it was almost near me. I sped away and then realized I for got the rose but I as soon I turned around it was too late. I gasped when the rock hit the pedestal. BOOM! A loud explosion was set and a big white light started forming around it and it started getting bigger. It looked like it was creating a Chaos Control. I then realized that the light was heading towards me. I turned around to run away, but I seemed to be stuck on to the floor. I looked back and it was behind me. 

But before it devoured me I heard a voice said "A chance."

"Amy!" I yelled extending my hand out to the darkness. But no one hold it. Everything then was white.

I gasped for air. I was sitting on a bed. It was a dream, I realized. "A chance" a voice echoed through my ears. "Sonic?" A sweet but weak voice said. I turned around to face a pink hedgehog. "Oh Amy!" I exclaimed hugging her. "I thought I lost you already." 

"Now, it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Amy said calmly. Even though they knew that nightmare was gonna become reality.

"I am not ready to lose you, not now, not ever!" Sonic sobbed. 

"Oh Sonic, look at me." Amy giggled and lifted my face. "I will always be with you no matter what." Amy smiled. I looked at her, her eyes seemed to glow a bit, and her face was less pale. I release myself from her hand and cried at her shoulder. I could feel her body a bit warmer as she quietly stroked my quills.

(Amy)

As I looked at his green olive eyes, they were full of fear. His face was tear stained. "I am not ready to lose you, not now, not ever!" Sonic's words seemed to repeat in her mind. 'Me neither,' I thought. I stroked his quills and turned my gaze turned to the window. The window was closed but I could see a nice view of the sky. There was a full moon and twinkling stars. A shooting star passed, and I closed my eyes and made a wish. I sighed and opened my eyes. I felt relaxed and a bit more alive. Sonic lifted his head and looked at her, I looked back at him and shot a warm smile. He smiled back. 

"Amy....." Sonic paused and looked down and then back at her. "Amy do you have a wish?" Sonic asked calmly. The question startled me.

(Sonic)

I looked at her warm smile. it didn't look like a weak smile, but a bit more brighter. Her eyes seemed to be more relaxed. "Amy..." I paused not sure if to ask this question again. "Amy do you have another wish?" I asked. I wanted to ask her this one last time before she- 

"I guess, I do?" said Amy, who interrupted my thoughts, and I am glad she did. 

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. I would do anything for her.

"A kiss" She said almost in a whisper. She was blushing now and she looked nervous. Her blush was adorable even in a hospital bed. 

"Okay" I said. Now that I recall, I had never had the chance to kiss her. I leaned in and closed my eyes as our lips met. Her lips were warm and soft. Her lips were sweet and she got into it as well. I grabbed her face and she put her arms around my waist. I tried to be gentle and calm myself down. I broke the kiss and I looked into her eyes. Her face no longer looked pale and her eyes glowed. She smiled happily and it was sincere. I smiled back and hugged again. 

"Everything is gonna be okay" She started saying. "Even if I-" before she continued I shushed her.

"Shhh.... save your energy. You will always be in my heart" I said quietly. A tear rolled down my face. Amy reached and wiped my tear. 

"I love you" She said. 

"I love you too" I replied. The doctor walked in. 

"Mr. Sonic, if you'll excuse me I have to do some more tests." I looked back at Amy, she nodded. I looked back at the Doctor and nodded understandingly. I stood up and walked to the door, I looked back, Amy smiled and I smiled back. If it was the last time I ever saw her, at least she would sleep smiling and happy. I walked to the waiting room and saw the rest of the gang. Rouge walked towards me. 

"How is she?" she asked calmly. 

"She loves me and I love her." I responded, not looking at her in the eyes and sat down. 'I will wait, I will wait for whatever the Doctor had to say. I would not cry any longer.'

(1 hour later)

The doctor came in the room. I stood up ready to listen to his announcement. He would announce that Amy will now sleep in peace. "Well in our study we found out that our patient Amy Rose has been internally bleeding and even if we would have performed a surgery, Amy Rose wouldn't make it. We retook the tests and." The doctor paused. Everybody knew what was coming. "She would get better in a week." The doctor announced. Everybody gasped, surprised to hear this. I was so surprised, I stood there frozen. Everybody was cheering and laughing in relief. 'My Amy survived? Was I dreaming?' I sped out of the room and I went to the room Amy was in. I opened the door 

"Hello there my love" Amy said. " I ran to her and to hold her hand. Tears started running down, I didn't stop them. I just let them fall. I looked up to see Amy´s face. She had also had tears. 

"You heard what the doctor said?" I asked. 

"Yes, he said that my heart had stopped bleeding and the wounds seemed to started closing." 

" It's a miracle" I said. 

"Yes, now we can be together." Amy said. 

"The doctor said you will get better in a week. I'll come visit you everyday, okay?" I said. 

"Ok, but I will need my rest, you know." She said giggling. 

"I know." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Well I gotta go, I will come back to okay?" I reassured. 

"I know you will." She said. I waved and left the room, my spirit lifting. I was truly happy, now I can be with My Love. 

(A week later)

(Amy)

Today I am going home with Sonic. My wounds were healed, I actually think I know how this happened. I couldn't believe my dream was coming true. We had to find out we love each other the hard way. But now we won't let anyone or anything change our minds. I waited for Sonic at the hospital entrance, 

"Who are you waiting for?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Sonic. 

"Oh some jerk, I totally loathe." I joked. 

"A jerk?!" Sonic said pretending to look hurt. "Why, if he's jerk then why don't you come with me?" He said coming closer. I laughed and pulled for a kiss. I could tell he was surprise because when I pulled away, he had a his eyes wide. 

"Does that answer your question?" I flirted. He wasn't reacting so I pulled him and said "Let's go to the park." He smiled and put his arm around me as we walked to the park. At the park we sat on a bench while he explained his dream when he slept at the hospital. It was a odd dream, but when I talked to him about my heart feeling warmer every time he was with me or showed he cared about me, he stated that it probably because I just needed to be loved and he made sure I was. I guess he was right. "You know before you asked what my wish was I saw a shooting star... and I wished to be with you forever." I added 

"Hmm...... then I guess the rose in my dream was.... you? And the rock hitting the rose was a shooting star giving me a chance to be with you?" Sonic was deep in thought, so I decided to surprise him with another kiss. But as I pulled him, he pulled me and our lips met once again. When we broke our kiss, we laughed at our coincidence. What we didn't notice was a two pairs of eyes watching us.

(Tails and Cream)

"Awwww, they are so cute!!!" Cream exclaimed. "They make such a good couple don't you think Tails?" She turned to face Tails. Tails quickly turned his gaze from Cream to the couple across from them. He didn't want Cream to notice that he has been looking at her this whole time. 

"Yeah you´re right, you know who else will make a great couple?" Tails asked getting is confidence again. 

"Who?" Cream asked. Tails pulled for a kiss that shocked Cream. When they broke apart Tails answered, "Us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!! Love the ending btw. I just got the recent idea. It just popped out of nowhere. Anyways I hope you guys like it. Bye!!


End file.
